Macross 7: Encore
"Macross 7: Encore" (マクロス7 アンコール) OVA consists of three unrelated episodes set during the Macross 7 series. Episode Details It is speculated that the story of Macross 7: Encore takes place between episode 39-42 of Macross 7. Fleet of the Strongest Women The Macross 7 fleet encountered a rogue fleet of uncultured Meltrandi led by Chlore. She was formerly an ace pilot whose exploits rival that of Milia Fallyna Jenius. Sound Force sortied first but was unable to make them listen to their songs, suffering heavy damage in the process. While they retreat for repairs, Max and Milia launched afterward, attempting to negotiate with them and introduce the human culture of marriage, conception and kissing. This unfortunately backfires and they are held hostage. Meanwhile, a high-ranking U.N. Spacy official pressures the Battle 7 crew to commence assault on the fleet as negotiations are meaningless. Exsedol Folmo assumes command in Max's absence and pretends to follow orders while trying to stall for time. Gadget M. Chiba suggested that they do the "Minmay Attack" with Mylene singing Do You Remember Love?. The Meltrandi warriors react to it and go wild, but not in a good way. With his VF-19 Kai finally repaired, Basara gets close to the fleet via a Fold Booster with the Speaker Pod Gamma equipped, embedding it on the flagship. The mega-size speaker starts blaring Totsugeki Love Heart. Chlore launches, clearly affected by Basara's singing. At first, their actions seemed to be that of outrage like what happened with Mylene prior. As it turns out, the entire Meltrandi fleet were totally moved by Basara's music and the rest led by Chlore chased after him in a frenzy of admiration. On Stage The talk show "Coffee Break" attempts to unravel details of the story behind Basara Nekki, Ray Lovelock and Veffidas Feaze, describing how the rock band Fire Bomber was formed in a live broadcast. The band's promoter Akiko Houjoh and a music critic were featured as guests. A rather exaggerated dramatization is played afterward, retelling Ray and Basara's meeting and how they suffered through many trials as traveling musicians before they reached the height of success. The show was even able to trace the village where Basara spent most of his childhood, complete with photographic evidence and an eyewitness account. Meanwhile, Ray and Veffidas respectively reminisce about their actual first meeting with Basara while rehearsing, which turns out to be less melodramatic than the TV broadcast. They've never talked about it with anyone, and probably never will. The show ends while covering Fire Bomber as they perform an impromptu live concert on a building rooftop. Mylene arrived last because nobody told her about it. Which One Do You Love? Mayor Milia mistakenly thinks that she is dying due to her micronization and goes all-out to fulfill her objectives before she 'departs'. First, she tries to convince Mylene to marry Basara as soon as possible. Milia thinks that this is for the best, since she changed her mind about having her daughter wed to military elite after what happened with her and Max. Later, she arranges to pair up Gamlin Kizaki with Miho Miho, seeing them as a perfect match due to both being single military professionals. The mayor later meets with Basara to talk about marriage to her daughter. Mylene attempted to stop this ahead of time by enlisting the aid of Milia's secretary Michael Johnson, but the effort was in vain. Finally, Milia launches in her custom VF-22 equipped with a spare Sound Booster used by the Jamming Birds, jacking all transmission channels to offer a final song to the citizens of City 7. Max was talking to Dr. Chiba about Milia's condition amidst the commotion, with the doctor reporting that she contracted a new strain of an intergalactic virus that as it turns out, only caused a common cold. Mylene, Basara and Gamlin join her and sing along. The Sound Energy envelops Milia, making her feel better. The question is once again posed toward Mylene, not by the mayor but by Veffidas: "Which one do you love?" See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' *''Macross 7'' Movies *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' *''Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!'' Game *''Macross 7 -Shake the Heart of the Galaxy-'' Notes & Trivia *Despite being a renegade Zentradi, Chlore exclaims "Deculture" in the human context. Category:OVAs Category:Macross 7